project_divafandomcom_it-20200214-history
Gemini
Gemini (ジェミニ) è un Kagamine Rin e Kagamine Len duetto che appare nel Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd scritto e prodotto da Dixie Flatline. Può essere sbloccato cancellando A Song of Wastelands, Forests, and Magic. Informazioni Gemini si riferisce al significato "gemelli" e non il zodiacali, anche se ci sono riferimenti. Liriche Giapponese=離れていても　そうさ僕らは 天かける星座の裏表 さざめく昼も　切ない夜も 空をこえ惹かれあうジェミニさ ふと目が覚めた午前二時 とても　こわい　夢を見たんだ ひとり震えるこんな時 誰か　誰か　助けてよ （この空が落ちたような悲しみも） 胸の奥から聴こえてくる （溶かしてゆく暖かなリズムさ） 消えないように抱きしめて 道に迷って　不安な時は 目を閉じて鼓動を感じて かじかむ朝も　気だるい午後も この音でふたりは繋がってる 迷い込んだ　その鳥は 叶わぬ恋に胸を焦がした 不確かな明日ただ生きるのも ささやかな力も消えるほど ここに来て　羽を休めて そして傷ついた心癒して 泣きやんだら歌おう愛の歌 歌えなかったいつかの愛の歌 ねえ　泣かないで　寂しいときは 僕の声に耳をすまして 雨が降っても　夜が明けても 君と僕とでまわる地球さ 離れていても　そうさ僕らは 天かける星座の裏表 さざめく昼も　切ない夜も 空をこえ惹かれあうジェミニさ 惹かれあうジェミニさ 惹かれあうジェミニさ|-|Romaji=hanareteitemo sou sa bokura wa amagakeru seiza no uraomote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo sora o koe hikareau GEMINI sa futo me ga sameta gozen niji totemo kowai yume o mitan da hitori furueru konna toki dareka dareka tasukete yo (kono sora ga ochita you na kanashimi mo) mune no oku kara kikoete kuru (tokashite yuku atatakana RHYTHM sa) kienai you ni dakishimete michi ni mayotte fuan na toki wa me o tojite kodou o kanjite kajikamu asa mo kedarui gogo mo kono oto de futari wa tsunagatteru mayoikonda sono tori wa kanawanu koi ni mune o kogashita futashika na ashita tada ikiru no mo sasayaka na chikara mo kieru hodo koko ni kite hane o yasumete soshite kizutsuita kokoro iyashite nakiyandara utaou ai no uta utaenakatta itsuka no ai no uta nee nakanaide samishii toki wa boku no koe ni mimi o sumashite ame ga futtemo yoru ga aketemo kimi to boku to de mawaru chikyuu sa hanareteitemo sou sa bokura wa amagakeru seiza no uraomote sazameku hiru mo setsunai yoru mo sora o koe hikareau GEMINI sa hikareau GEMINI sa hikareau GEMINI sa|-|Inglese='Traduzione a cura di Hinamawari' Even when we are apart we are still The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky Two o'clock in the afternoon, I suddenly woke up From a very scary dream All by myself, I'm trembling Someone someone please save me (A sadness so overwhelming it feels like the sky is falling down) I can hear that sound from the depth of my heart (It's a warm rhythm, melting everything it its wake) Hold me close so that it won't fade away When you lose your way and feel insecure Just close your eyes and feel my heartbeats Be it a numbing cold morning or a lethargic afternoon We are still connected by this sound That lost bird Held in its heart a burning unrequited love Its meager amount of strength just to live through the uncertain tomorrow Seems like it's going to fade away at any moment Come here and rest your wings And then heal the wounds in your scarred heart Once you've stopped crying, let's sing a song of love The love song we couldn't sing from a time past Come on, don't cry when you feel lonely Just listen closely to my voice The rain may fall and the night may break into day But the earth will always revolve because of you and me Even when we are apart we are still The opposite sides of a constellation soaring in the sky Be it a boisterous day or a sorrowful night We are still Gemini, attracting each other across the sky We are Gemini, attracted to each other We are Gemini, attracted to each other Video Hatsune miku Project DIVA 2nd HD GEMINI (Kagamine Rin & Len) PSP|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2nd 【鏡音リン・鏡音レン】ジェミニ【Project DIVA Future Tone】|Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA Future Tone Curiosità Ulteriori informazioni *Vocaloid Wiki Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Rin Categoria:Canzoni di Kagamine Len Categoria:Canzoni DLC Categoria:Canzoni del 2008